Merthur Drabbles
by Merthur
Summary: Song Meme, 10 little drabbles inspired by 10 random songs! SLASH Merthur drabbles. Please read and review!


**A/N – I seem to have lost my muse, that's annoying! So I decided to try a set of song meme drabbles to see if I can recapture it!  
****Bugger! I still don't own Merlin!**

**Summery **- Song Meme  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! (**Ok, so I slightly cheated here! One or two of the songs I had to repeat so that I could finish my drabble**!)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic – The Police**

Arthur watched in amazement as Merlin's eyes flared gold and the flames in Arthur's fireplace flickered into shapes, animals dancing in the heat. He looked at Merlin, the wonder and admiration clear on his face. Merlin just grinned that gorgeous smile Arthur loved so much, his eyes back to their normal blue-grey.

Merlin crawled across the fir rug towards him, slowly, teasingly, until Arthur reached forward and pulled him onto his lap. Arthur looked deep into Merlin's eyes trying to see a hint of the power that resided inside his lover.

Noticing Arthur's gaze, the gold flash was there once more as Merlin brought the bowl of fruit from Arthur's table over to the floor beside him. He picked a grape and popped it happily into his mouth, then put a second one to Arthur's lips.

Arthur smiled as he chewed the grape, before sliding both of his hands behind Merlin's head and drawing his face down to his.

He kissed Merlin, tasting grape juice and honey and _Merlin_. Merlin's eyelids slid shut as Arthur's hand skimmed down his waist.

As Merlin opened his eyes Arthur saw the glimmer of gold again and moaned low in his throat. It was a beautiful colour and made him want to get closer to Merlin, feel the power and see the glow once more.

Every little thing Merlin did was magic, every thing he did just turned Arthur on.

* * *

**Impressed – Natalie Imbruglia**

The prince stood in front of Merlin, smirking and slowly swinging the mace over his head. He was at least 6 foot tall and his golden hair was gently ruffled by the wind. Merlin couldn't help being impressed with the older boy as he stepped towards him.

"I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

Merlin's stomach squirmed in a strange but pleasing way, even though the comment was essentially a death threat. Coming from the prince it sounded more arousing than frightening. And Merlin was impressed.

* * *

**If I Could Turn Back Time – Cher**

Arthur had seen Merlin using his magic to do his chores and freaked out, yelling at Merlin and poking him hard in the chest.

"You're a sorcerer? Why didn't you tell me? I can't trust you now! How do I know you haven't used your magic against me?"

"Arthur. I would never–" Arthur cut him off with a hand over his mouth. The expression on Arthur's face was torn between anger and terrible betrayal. It made Merlin want to cry.

"How do I know my feelings for you weren't just an enchantment?" At this Merlin gasped and the tears he had been holding back spilled over his cheeks. Arthur immediately noticed his mistake and regretted it. He stared at him awkwardly and a little guiltily before stepping forward and wrapping Merlin in his arms.

"Merlin, I don't know why I said that. I'm sorry." Merlin looked up at Arthur, the prince hardly ever apologised. "I didn't mean it! If I could turn back time I wouldn't say it." Arthur hated that he had upset his Merlin. "I'd take back those words that hurt you."

* * *

**Halo/Walking on Sunshine – Glee Cast**

Merlin followed Arthur out of the castle and through the courtyard. The prince led him out into the wheat fields, the sun shining down on them, warming their backs as they walked. The gold of the wheat perfectly matched Arthur's silky hair and Merlin reached forward and ran his fingers through it.

Arthur whirled around and caught Merlin's wrist, pulling him towards his body. Merlin surrendered to Arthur's touch as they sank to the ground, wrapped around each other. Arthur's lips were soft against Merlin's and his eyes flickered shut as he slid his hand down Merlin's chest. Merlin sighed and looked up at his prince.

The sun was streaming through the wheat and lighting up Arthur's hair from behind, his whole head glowed like a halo and it was the most beautiful thing Merlin had ever seen.

Arthur looked down at Merlin and a grin spread across the brunet's lips, illuminating his face like the sun.

* * *

**Like A Virgin – Madonna**

Arthur pulled Merlin to his chest, feeling his heartbeat next to his own. Gently he lifted Merlin's head and kissed along his jaw line, Merlin sighed, a sweet quiet noise like he was only now being touched for the very first time.

Pushing him towards the bed, Arthur slid his hands down Merlin's back and then back up under his tunic. Merlin's hands were stroking Arthur's hair, carding through the slightly tangled, golden locks.

Arthur looked down into Merlin's blue-grey eyes and leant in to kiss his lips. Merlin was hesitant in returning the kiss but soon was sucking Arthur's bottom lip making the prince groan.

Merlin pulled back, looking worried as Arthur groaned again. Arthur smirked and nipped Merlin's lip, his sharp teeth putting the softest pressure on the swollen red lip. Merlin let out a noise that could only really be described as 'nnghaaa' and sagged in Arthur's arms as his knees went weak.

Before Merlin could do anything else, Arthur pressed him down into the pillows of his huge bed and dragged the tunic over his head. Merlin gasped as Arthur's tongue trailed down his chest, and he looked up at the prince with wide eyes. Arthur carefully started unlacing his breeches, one hand slowly working its way lower and lower over Merlin's stomach towards the front of the tight breeches.

Merlin moaned and threw his head back as Arthur pulled the breeches down past his ankles…

* * *

**Teenagers – My Chemical Romance**

Uther looked down over the balcony railing towards the courtyard. Below he could see his son and his knights lined up in their red cloaks. Arthur was yelling at the knights for something or other, Uther wasn't sure.

He saw Arthur fling his arm out, dismissing the knights, then put his hands on his hips and glare after them. On anyone else this stance would look childish and petulant, but Arthur managed to make it into a violent pose.

Uther liked to think that he was a powerful and strong man but Arthur was so young, barely older than a teenager and when he was in a mood he scared even Uther.

* * *

**Just Get Out of My Life – Andrea Demirovic**

Arthur can't stop thinking about Merlin; the slim, pale manservant fills his head.

At feasts and celebrations Arthur watches Merlin as he walks – well, stumbles – around the table pouring wine for the guests. He stares as Merlin's long fingers stroke the fabric of his tunic, straightening the cloth so it lies flat across his stomach. He imagines that it is _his_ stomach those fingers are stroking oh so gently. Morgana always notices the slightly dreamy look that crosses his face and teases him about it for the rest of the evening.

Whenever Arthur is bored in a council meeting with his father, his mind starts to wander back to Merlin. He can almost picture the younger boy standing in front of him, a broad grin spreading over his face, taking away his boredom in exciting and passionate ways. He is always scolded by his father for fidgeting in his seat and occasionally moaning quietly.

When on the training fields with his knights, Arthur gets into the rhythm of the fight and then his concentration can falter as his body takes over the routine moves. His mind comes up with new rhythms and routines that his body would _much_ rather be doing, all of them concerning his huge canopied bed and a certain clumsy manservant. He always ends up getting smacked with a sword as the arousing thoughts distract him from his 'attacker.'

Sometimes Arthur wishes Merlin would just get out of his head. But then Merlin walks into the room and Arthur melts all over again and prays that he will stay.

* * *

**Right Here Waiting – Richard Marx**

Merlin knew that Arthur would always flirt with all the girls, go on long trips with his knights and generally do whatever he wanted.

Merlin knew that Arthur would one day realise that the thing he was looking for was right here, before his eyes.

Merlin knew that he and Arthur would end up together no matter how long it took Arthur to get there.

And Merlin knew that however long it took he would still be here waiting for Arthur.

Wherever Arthur goes, whatever he does. Merlin will be right here waiting for him. Whatever it takes, or how his heart breaks. Merlin will always wait for Arthur.

* * *

**Ever Fallen in Love – Pete Yorn**

Merlin hadn't meant to fall in love with Arthur, it had just sort of happened. He really shouldn't be in love with the Crown Prince of Camelot, he was just a lowly servant boy, _and_ a sorcerer.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" Gwen questioned him kindly, as they folded clothes.

"Nothing!" Merlin answered slightly too quickly, and Gwen gave him a doubtful glare. He sighed. "Have you ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't fall in love with?" His whole face drooped and Gwen couldn't help smiling.

"Arthur?" She asked lightly, hoping not to startle Merlin. His eyes widened and his face flushed bright red confirming Gwen's suspicions.

"What- NO! Um… Why would you say that? No. Not Arthur!" He stuttered and then gave Gwen a guilty look. She just patted him on the back and kissed him gently on the cheek, shaking her head as she walked from the room with a pile of Morgana's clean clothes.

* * *

**Next Go Round – Nickelback**

Arthur spun Merlin and shoved him roughly against the wall, licking and biting at his neck. Merlin groaned and dug his fingernails into Arthur's back, making Arthur throw his head back and let out a deep moan. He pressed closer to Merlin, as close as he could get, grinding his hips forward.

Footsteps down the hall caused Merlin to carefully push Arthur away, but Arthur merely grabbed Merlin's tunic and dragged him through the nearest door, slamming and locking it behind him. They were in a small storage room and were unlikely to be disturbed.

Arthur forced himself closer to Merlin again. Needing the contact of his lover's skin, he pulled the tunic over Merlin's head and resumed his earlier work of biting along Merlin's collarbone. He slid his hands down Merlin's back and raked over the skin with his fingernails, leaving his marks all over Merlin's skin.

Merlin was picking at the belt holding up Arthur's breeches with long white fingers. Slowly he started to undo the buckle, but was met with an impatient growl from Arthur as the prince ripped the belt from his hips, before thrusting them forward to meet Merlin's again. Merlin let out a guttural cry, and sought out the feeling again, pressing his hips to Arthur's and rubbing for friction. This made Arthur stop his explorations of Merlin's neck and cry Merlin's name, forcing their hips together faster.

* * *

**You're the Voice – John Farnham**

Ok I can't write a story to this song, I am laughing too much! This is Bradley and Colin's song! If you have not seen the video go watch it now!

http:/ www . youtube . com / watch?v=SDpOhLFVN2Y&feature=related (copy this into the web browser and remove the spaces)

* * *

**A/N – Please review and tell me your favourite drabble, I might turn it into a full story. **


End file.
